


So It Will Be

by askadromming



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not explicitly said but this goes off the hc that Crowley was Raphael, Tad bit of angst, This fic isn't really about Crowley/Aziraphale, also absolutely no sexual content/smut, but it's there i promise, crowley is dumb and adorable, mostly characters being all cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askadromming/pseuds/askadromming
Summary: Crowley knew that any second he would hear Her voice, but he still flinched when everything down to his bones lightly shook, and Her voice spoke to him, pure and brilliant, and as much as he despised to think it, just a little like home.Hello, Crowley. It's been a while.He stood eerily still.Crowley. I have something I need you to do for me.The demon hated how his voice shook when he responded."What do you need?"Ah, I was worried you wouldn't talk back to me. Well, I need your help restoring something. God spoke softly, but unadulterated.--God has one last thing She needs of the demon Crowley, but She is regretfully, not very specific, so Crowley has a month to figure out what needs restoring with his returned power.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this intro bit ain't the greatest but it will start rolling.

-

Crowley had yawned for the 3rd time in about five minutes, and Aziraphale was a little annoyed. 

"Dear, maybe you should retire to bed for now. I can finish sorting the Old English section alone."

"Nah don't worry 'bout it angel, I'm doing absolutely splendid," he said while flipping through an original Sherlock Holmes book, and then set it in the wrong shelf.

Then Crowley yawned again so Aziraphale miracled him upstairs without another word (which Crowley found very rude), and got back to his lovely, quiet books. 

Without bothering to change, Crowley collapsed on the large bed filled with an honestly ridiculous amount of pillows and quilts.

Slowly he drifted off to sleep and was blessed with darkness, peace, and quiet.

For a moment.

All of a sudden there was golden light. It was harsh and unforgiving and reminded him of heaven, which was very unnerving. 

With a resounding shake, everything dimmed and slowly details of his surroundings came to light. He was in the bookshop. But it wasn't the bookshop, not really. 

Crowley was quite clever and noticed things most people wouldn't, so he noticed that this bookshop didn't have the right color drapes, nor the quilt on the back of the sofa, and no, -this was the most concerning, no Aziraphale. It did not take long to understand what was going on.

Last time this had happened, he hadn't happened in the book shop, for the bookshop hadn't been around then, and instead it had been near one of his favorite pairs of stars, he had made it, all by himself, right before he had fallen.

Crowley knew that any second he would hear Her voice, but he still flinched when everything down to his bones lightly shook, and Her voice spoke to him, pure and brilliant, and as much as he despised to think it, just a little like home.

**Hello, Crowley. It's been a while.**

He stood eerily still.

**Crowley. I have something I need you to do for me.**

The demon hated how his voice shook when he responded.

"What do you need?"

**Ah, I was worried you wouldn't talk back to me. Well, I need your help restoring something.** God spoke softly, but unadulterated.

"Why come to me? You have dozens of angels for that." Crowley hesitantly took a seat on the couch, though it was so, so wrong. Everything in this fake bookshop was wrong. Now that he looked around, he could see that none of the books were in English. Not that normally they all were, but these weren't of any earthen language. 

**Well, Crowley, you were the only angel I gave this gift to-well no, the only angel I trusted with it. And I need someone to fix this inconsistency with that gift.**

Crowley didn't respond, but he, unfortunately, knew exactly what She meant.

God elaborated calmly.

**When the Armagedidn't happened, almost everything got restored thanks to Adam. But there was one very big thing that didn't get restored. There was love. Specific love, that I know you are familiar with, between two individuals that got broken due to death and I need you to restore it.**

Crowley body thrummed with anxiety and panic.

"I'm not an angel anymore. I'm not even a demon. I can't, and won't be either. Not me. Please." He knew his voice would break again but he still said it, the idea of being a demon, or an angel again, terrified him. They were finally okay, and he couldn't jeopardize that.

**Crowley, I'm not making nor asking you to be either. You and Aziraphale are something else entirely, and that is how it's meant to be now. Restore this broken love, with your gift which I am returning to you.**

"Who am I restoring? How long do I have?" The book shop was starting to unsettle him a lot.

**Crowley, you will and can figure out who you are restoring. You have 30 days. **

**So it will be.**


	2. Crowley & Aziraphale (30 days left) Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley contemplates if it's about him & Aziraphale.

He startled awake. Gasping, he tried to stop hyperventilating, and in his panic, he knocked a glass off of their nightstand. 

In less time then you can count, Aziraphale had miracled upstairs and stood next to Crowley, alarm on his face.

When he realized that Crowley was panicking he sat on the bed and held his hand tightly. "Dear take some deep breaths, are you okay?" The deep reassurance calmed him, and he leaned forward. His heartbeat slowly lowered but he didn't dare release his clutch on Aziraphale's beige sweater.

Crowley didn't bother answering, instead trying to forget the resounding voice of God layered deep in his bones after thousands of years of not hearing Her.

Eventually, only once Crowley was fully asleep, Aziraphale pulled the quilted covers over himself and Crowley and miracled off the lights.

-

When Crowley woke up the second time he was much calmer. Aziraphale was sleeping next to him peaceful as always, and the bookshop was normal as can be, sunlight streaming in from all the windows, through the normal colored blinds (though he couldn't tell you which color. He does have snake-like eyes after all). 

He crept his way downstairs, avoiding the creaky step and made crepes.

He realized that something was different, but it wasn't the bookshop, it was him. His own energy was different but familiar. 

Shit. That meant God actually came to him for help. Him. For help. And he had a month to do it.

So if that was real, what was he supposed to do with it?

Did he have to do it though? God said she wouldn't make him an angel nor demon, but he wasn't sure that she wouldn't make Aziraphale fall, or just kill either of them. She could just kill Aziraphale, or more likely make all the demons and angels come after them. They had scared them off, but there were still weapons that could actually kill Aziraphale, and Crowley would be all alone again.

His hands started shaking, he could feel himself panicking, his head getting light and feeling like it was filled with cotton, and he had to put down the measuring cup to still himself again. So not doing the task wasn't an option for him.

He just had to figure out whose love was broken unjustly by death due to the no-mageddon and restore them in less than 30 days with a power he had rarely used even when he was an angel, and that had been centuries upon centuries of years ago. 

Crowley's mind wandered as he made breakfast. 

Eventually, the stairs creaked and Crowley knew that Aziraphale had come downstairs. They ate in silence and washed the dishes together. They held hands as they watched the weather report (a new tradition that Aziraphale had picked up from Anathema), and then Aziraphale went to open the store, leaving Crowley with his thoughts.

He decided to take a walk to think about what to do, and told Aziraphale as much. 

Crowley had decided to grow out his hair again (much to his angel's delight), and he currently had it braided in a lovely fishtail that went a little below his shoulder. As he left the shop he headed towards the park, a little girl complimented him on his hair and told him that she wanted her hair as pretty as his someday. If he miracled her hair into a fishtail as she walked away, well no one needed to know.

As he walked through the park he thought about what love had been destroyed by death recently. All of the humans had been restored, so it wouldn't be anything to do with them, except the ones who were involved.

So as he watched the people around him, he thought of all the love that had been broken that he knew of.

His first thought was to him and Aziraphale, but their love was far from broken. Sure there had been several tough moments, but there had always been, and it certainly wasn't due to death. 

Certainly, some of the fights had been about the failed-pocalypse, like the times Crowley had begged Aziraphale to come with him, but their love had never been broken by it.

A few geese walked in front of him, hissing and spitting and Crowley had to restrain himself from picking them up and tossing them into the lake violently. Dumb evil snake ducks. 

A sudden flash of him overhearing through a window, Aziraphale as Gardener Francis telling young Warlock about how snakes were creatures of love and should be treated as such. It warmed his heart as well as gave him an idea. Actually a few ideas.

Crowley walked past the bakery Aziraphale and he went to every Thursday for bread, past the library that they were both banned from, past the wildflower garden that Aziraphale and he had planted back in the '60s, and even past the duck (and goose) pond again.

When he got back to the bookshop, Aziraphale greeted him with a kiss and an (abominable-looking) cake as it was their anniversary (kind of) he concluded that it wouldn't be them.


	3. Warlock pt. 1 (28 days left) Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's idea

-

Crowley's next guess was Warlock. He knew that Warlock didn't like his parents very much, as well as that Warlock's parents didn't have the best relationship, so it wasn't unreasonable that he needed to heal some love there. 

He also knew that he couldn't tell Aziraphale why he very suddenly needed to go visit Warlock, so he needed to come up with a great excuse.

"I think I left my headband there." (nailed it) Crowley announced during dinner.

"Left what, where dear?" Aziraphale looked properly confused with good reason.

"I am 90% sure I left my headband as Warlock's house, we should go visit him."

Aziraphale brightened up considerably "Oh I do miss the boy, we should go see him! I'll call his parents after supper!" 

Crowley congratulated himself on an amazing lie, well done. 

After supper, as he said, Aziraphale phoned the Dowlings'.

"Uh-huh. Well, we'd love to see him!"

A tinny voice came from the other end and Crowley refrained from biting his nails. He really did miss the kid, and he felt guilty for leaving him.

"Yes, we can pick him up. Thank you so much!"

Aziraphale put the phone down and looked bright but a little sad.

Crowley, a bit concerned, asked "Aziraphale? Is everything okay?" 

"If we hadn't asked to visit him, or, well, asked for him to come to visit us, they were too busy and Warlock was going to just stay at his boarding school for the winter holidays, all alone."

"Oh, that's not good. Well let's give him the best winter break ever, right? When will he get off angel?" Crowley hopped off of the counter he had been lounging on and made Aziraphale some tea.

"Next Monday. So a week."

"You have a week to make this the funniest, kid-centric, disgustingly happy place you can. We'll be fine."

Crowley and Aziraphale spent the rest of the night coming up with ridiculously cute present ideas and things to do with the kid.

Well, Aziraphale did. 

Crowley went more Nightmare-Before-Christmas presents route.


	4. Anathema & Newt (25 days left) Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley ponders if it's Anathema & Newt who need his help

It was their monthly dinner with Anathema & Newt, and Crowley originally was not looking forward to it, until he remembered the whole 'Aziraphale's life  _ might  _ be at risk, and I have to help God out with this task in under 25 days.' 

So what if; Anathema and Newt were related to the love/death he had to restore. Lined up, right? They were involved in the whole Armegedidn't, and their memories weren't completely erased.

Crowley, for once, actually helped Aziraphale set the dining table, and made food for it. He wasn't excited. Though he was a little...interested to see if they'd like the food, or even notice it wasn't take-out like Aziraphale usually ordered.

Crowley even let the guests inside. He kept his eyes on Anathema who seemed to be acting a little weird. Her energy was a little  _ off.  _

"Oh, Anathema! Newt! You are a little early, here let me grab you some refreshments." Aziraphale frittered off to grab the guests some tea and biscuits.

Crowley sat down and studied the couple. They seemed to be as lovey-dovey as normal. Newt's energy seemed the same. But Anathema's was off. Almost like every color she went to was just a little off, and he didn't know why.

But apparently, Aziraphale did because he looked as if he knew a secret.

They chatted to the guests and exchanged information. Crowley tried to figure out if the couple seemed to be having any lingering fights or frustration left on them, but it seemed to be normal. 

Crowley left to grab the casserole out of the oven and homemade lemonade and dished them out on the table.

They all enjoyed Crowley's lovely cooking and chatted about dreadfully boring stuff for a while.

Suddenly, Anathema stood up. 

"So we do have an announcement to tell you about. It was really unexpected but-" she took a breath "I'm pregnant!"

Crowley was stunned. Okay, so definitely not these two.


	5. Warlock pt. 2 (21 days left) Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warlock spends Winter break with Aziraphale and Crowley

Crowley was at a loss. He really hoped it wasn't Warlock, and if it was, he didn't know what he was supposed to be looking for. 

They had transformed the empty office into a guest room a while back and added in some touches to make it friendly and comfortable. It had been repainted, and all the demonic books that Aziraphale had bought to blame on demonic presences were shoved into some cupboards (despite Crowley's insitance that nothing would happen).

Aziraphale and Crowley were now waiting in a crowded and hot train station waiting for Warlock. Aziraphale had even gone out of his way to make a sign. There was glitter on it. And on Aziraphale. And on Crowley.

After an hour of multiple delays, Warlock stepped out of the train. The boy looked much older, even if it had only been two years since his birthday party. He was in a simple dress shirt and slacks but had his black hair in an elaborate braid that rivaled Crowley's. 

Crowley was in a dress today, his hair in a similar style to what he had worn as Nanny Ashtoreth, and he had even had the classic hat. 

They never really had a gender talk with Warlock, but Crowley hoped that Warlock would still recognize him. It was one of the deep down internal, specific fears you don't know you have until you are in a very particular situation, and right now was that particular situation.

Evidently, he had nothing to worry about because once Warlock noticed them, he had shouted, 

"Nanny!" and ran over to Crowley to hug him tightly. Crowley kissed the top of the boy's head and hugged his back.

Crowley was very close to tears, and he knew Aziraphale was too. He really had missed Warlock. Kids were always his weak spot, especially Warlock.

Warlock did eventually break away from Crowley and hugged Aziraphale just as hard. Eventually, they all got into the Bentley, and Warlock talked the entire trip back about his interests, and people he liked and didn't like, and they listened to every word.

Since it was the first day that Warlock was there, they just talked mostly. Warlock had apparently learned how to do hair a year ago because he wanted hair like Nanny Ashtoreth’s, and they talked for a while, during which Warlock braided Crowley's hair.

When Warlock had started telling Crowley about his parent's unprompted, and Crowley felt like he had been dunked in a tub of ice water. He had completely forgotten about it. 

"They really are assholes. I'm fairly sure my mom is secretly dating our maid and she's really pretty so I get it, but my dad is also secretly dating his banker and she's not as pretty, but ya know. No love lost on each other."

Crowley turned around and motioned for Warlock to do the same so he could braid the boy's hair too. He decided to tell the story behind Alpha Centauri and how he made God irritated at him for showing her his designs for the blobfish, as well as how Micheal tried to recreate the beaver since God was too busy to finish it all the way, but was a little drunk (most of the angels had just discovered alcohol), and made the platypus which scared Uriel so bad that they cried.

Aziraphale watched silently from the doorway at the scene. Eventually he'd bring the cocoa to Crowley & Warlock, but for now, he was satisfied just watching Crowley tell stories to a delighted kid.

The rest of the week was a blur. Crowley was fairly sure that Warlock was not who he needed to help (at least not in the way that God had asked him to). 

They went to the zoo, fed ducks, made breakfast, baked, stargazed, and at one point, went to the Ritz with Warlock.

On the last day, they were all a little teary-eyed, but they promised Warlock that any break, weekend or time they could visit or call them, without warning and they wouldn't mind. 


	6. Adam Young (9 days left) Nocluewhatdayitis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Young and his gang come visit.

Adam Young. He was kind of a wild guess since he was the bloody antichrist and is the one who reset everything, but who knows anymore. Not Crowley, that's for sure.

Crowley had thought about almost everyone. Everyone was in love and vaguely happy. Hell, Crowley had even wondered if it was Gabriel and Beezlebub and their weird...thing. But even they were fine! Aziraphale had seen them walk past the duck park jogging! Together! Gross!

So, Adam Young seems like the next step. 

First, Crowley needed to find a way to introduce it into a conversation, just like he had done with Warlock but hopefully a little sneakier. 

"So, Aziraphale. Love. Angel."

Aziraphale put down his book and looked at Crowley.

"Yes, dear?"

"So. Kids. Children. Human younglings. Warlock. There is the other one right?"

Aziraphale blinked a few times before understanding.

"Adam? Adam Young? We should probably visit him. I'm pretty sure he said he'd be in London tomorrow, I'll invite him over for brunch!"

It was Crowley's turn to blink for a minute. Or maybe two. 

"That sounds great. Spectacular," he replied after entirely too long.

"Dear, by the way, are you feeling okay? You seem a little different as of last month."

Crowley didn't even bother blinking, and instead transformed into a snake and stared at the wall.

After about an hour of just staring at the wall behind Aziraphale, he got up and promptly realized that Aziraphale had left to get dinner. Oops.

-

Crowley woke up to the doorbell ringing downstairs. He called out lazily, "Closed. We're closed. Always, entirely, unspontaneously, closed." 

He heard Pepper's voice crow from downstairs "You have the original Nancy Drew books!" as well as the others clambering over who gets to read it out loud.

Crowley went to shove Aziraphale out of bed, but he finally noticed that he wasn't there and groaned loudly. He really did love kids. Adam Young's gang wasn't his favorite if he was honest. Even if they did defeat the Four Horsepeople by reprimanding them about the environmental side effects that they didn't like because of their existences. Quite loud they are.

He walked downstairs once he was dressed and was surprised to see them all quietly sitting on the couch reading the same Nancy Drew book.

Crowley didn't even have to ask them questions or talk to them to know that they weren't the ones, he just knew at this point

He wondered if it was someone he'd already thought about. Maybe it was Anathema. Or him & Aziraphale. 

But someone, somewhere deep in the back of his head, whispered ' _ No, Crowley think of the people that  _ ** _died_ ** _ .' _

He wanted to go back to sleep since, goddamnit it, it's 6 am and where was his angel anyway. But he elected to stay with the kids rather than have Aziraphale kill him for leaving children unattended. 

(They'd had this conversation before. "They are 14 it's fine." "CHILDREN, CROWLEY THEY ARE CHILDREN!" "Oh my-  _ someone-  _ they are almost adults! They don't need to be supervised!" "Crowley, there was a demon trying to eat them!")

The kids weren't too bad, and mostly just read, and stayed quiet which they could do surprisingly quick, and got to the end of the series an hour before Aziraphale came home. 

When they finished, Crowley definitely didn't tell them stories about how Gabriel had been drunk when he had introduced the design for the giraffe to God, and how Aziraphale had cried when he had created the worm because it was just too tiny. 

Speaking of his angel, he looked surprised to see them. 

"Oh my goodness, I completely forgot about you kids coming! I hope it wasn't too boring." Aziraphale dropped a frankly ridiculous amount of bags on the group. They only went shopping once every few months.

"Nah it was okay Mr. Fell, Mr. Crowley was telling us how Uriel cried when she made the ferrets and how Gabriel still sent them out anyway just to annoy Micheal."

"No, I did not, shut up." Crowley was turning red.

Aziraphale laughed and started making lunch for everybody.

Not the kids then.


	7. Hastur & Ligur (6 hours left)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley almost gives up, but then realizes who needs his help.

Crowley was officially panicking. At most he had 6 hours left. And he wasn't even sure from what point God was counting his hours. 

He was screwed! He had put himself and Aziraphale in danger and hadn't even told his angel that they were in danger. He was pacing around, and around, and around, and around once more. A while ago Aziraphale had closed up shop, but Crowley heard him talking to someone. 

Focus Crowley. You have to think about death. Someone was killed unjustly. Stay upstairs and fix this!

He gave up. 

Crowley went downstairs to spill everything in his final hours but stopped when he got to the bottom of the stairs. 

Because who was Aziraphale talking to, but Hastur. 

Crowley abruptly remembered that he had killed Ligur with holy water, granted it was out of self-defense, but he remembered the fear and horror on Hastur's face. The shrieking, and how strongly Hastur had gone after him once he had killed Ligur. Permanently. _Dead_.

A specific love between two individuals that got broken by death. That Crowley would understand. 

Quietly, he sat down next to Aziraphale. 

Hastur was crying. He was obviously trying to hide it. Aziraphale sent him a  _ Look _ , but Crowley ignored it and asked directly to Hastur, the demon who had tried to kill him a lot. 

"You loved him, didn't you? Truly loved him." Crowley made eye contact with Hastur who just nodded slightly. He looked defensive as Hell, which wasn't surprising, he definitely didn't forgive Crowley. Even the murderous glint that he usually had was gone, replaced by tears.

Plenty had sought out the guidance of Aziraphale and Crowley, though granted, it was mainly Aziraphale they came for.

Even Micheal had asked advice about where to go now and had turned white as a sheet when Crowley had (behind Aziraphale's back) waved at her cheerily and turned into a snake.

Hastur just looked at the floor. His white-grey hair had grown out slightly, and it looked as bad as always, but now it just made him look more pitiful.

Crowley continued, much to the dismay and confusion of his angel next to him. "And you would do anything to get him back, right?" 

Hastur lifted his head and stared at Crowley menacingly. "Of course. Why are you asking me this? You've done enough damage  _ Traitor _ ." 

Aziraphale just stared open-mouthed at Crowley.

Crowley prayed to anyone that God wasn't going to kill his ass for bringing back a demon but this had to be it. Had to be. Right?

Crowley stood up and suddenly threw his arms into the sky, similar to a few years ago when they had advised Adam, and instantly they were all transported to the timeless desert. 

Crowley ran through a mental checklist of what he had to do.

First, he had to draw them out of time. Done. Crowley, Hastur, and Aziraphale were all out of time. He didn't really know why he brought Aziraphale, but honestly, he was going to count his angel as moral support and to prevent Hastur (and possibly Ligur) from throttling him. 

Second, he had to summon Death. This was always difficult, probably more so now that the Apocaldidn't happened, but within a minute, Death was in front of him, looking as creepsauce as ever.

Next, he had to plead. His least favorite part. Well, less pleading and more looking disappointed until they gave the soul back.

"Death. I need a soul back. Ligur. Duke-of-Hell. He was a demon, and died in the past five years so I know his soul isn't corrupted or whatever bullshit you'll try to pull." 

**THAT'S NOT FAIR, YOU KILLED HIM.**

"Thanks, Death, I'm quite aware of that. Soul. Now. You were supposed to put him on Earth when the Anti-Christ was taking back all the souls." Aziraphale walked over to Crowley and slid an arm around his waist.

**HOW DID YOU EVEN SUMMON ME? I'M LIKE 90% SURE THAT YOU COULD NOT DO THAT AS A DEMON. AND COME ON DUDE ARE YOU REALLY MAD ABOUT ONE DEMON? ALSO DIDN’T HE TRY TO KILL YOU? **

Hastur had avoided Death’s occasional glare at him by staring at his shoes.

"Well God decided it was time for a change. Bring Ligur here now. Thanks."

**FINE, FINE, HERE YOU GO.**

And just like that, a soul was in front of them. Or spirit, conscience, life, psyche, force, energy, or whatever other word pleases you, it was Ligur but without their body. 

So commenced the fourth and final step that Crowley needed to do, which was give Ligur his body, but restored and normal again.

Slowly the chameleon adorned demon came back into view, and the ball of soul inhabited it once again. As soon as all the lights and flashes went away, Hastur and Ligur embraced and Crowley snapped them back to the apartment, where Hastur was crying again.

Crowley looked over to his angel who looked very confused and a little proud.

"I don't know how you did that but we are talking about it over din-"

Aziraphale was cut off by the voice of God in the building and their bones.

**Spectacular job Crowley. And good wishes to you, Hastur and Ligur. Crowley as rewardment, you have back that ability, though I advise you not to use it too much. **

"So it will be," Crowley said, the closest he could do to thank God.

Hastur & Ligur stayed for dinner. To an outsider's view, you could never tell the love they held for each other, but to a not-entirely-an-angel and not-really-a-demon (was he ever?), you could tell.

** _So it will be_ **

_ fin. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annndd I'm done. I honestly have no clue where I pulled this out from, I wrote all of it in a day, and finally got around to posting it. Also sorry for the chapters, but it seemed the most reasonable format for this.  
Please do comment & kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> Also, a huge thanks to my best friend R, who helped out with a bunch of the dumb bits like what God would call the Armagedon't.


End file.
